Normal Day, My Arse
by dragonfly360
Summary: GaaraOC He thought it was just a normal day - paperwork, meetings, escaping crazy fangirls... And then.. well... THAT happened. Post Shippuuden GaaOC One-shot Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! The idea for this just popped into my head a few days ago, when I was watching an amv about Gaara's past, and I thought, like the first time I found out about his past, 'Awww all the poor guy needs is a hug!'. And so, I couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is! My first Naruto fanfic, GaaraOC and veeeeery looooong. I tried to make this slower moving than my other fic(about Bleach), and although I was planning to make this a one-shot, I do have ideas and another chapter written, so if anyone asks I'll continue this. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Gaara, though I wish I did. Especially Gaara.

--

Ouch. I glared at the huge stacks of paperwork infront of me. I think I've managed to get a cramp in my hand. Wait, is that even possible? My mind wanders off as I look, more like stare, out of the window at the bright sunshine beating down on the unfortuante people caught out in the open without a parasol. _'This whole Kage buisness isn't so great. It's just meetings with old annoying councilors and _ I turn back to glare at my desk _'piles and piles of paperwork. I don't even do any missions. Nothing that might "put me at risk". Before they were trying to kill me every chance they get, and now I'm not even allowed to do D class missions. I'm the Kage for a reason, it's not an easy title to get andit means that techically, you are the strongest person in the village. Not that those councilors will ever say this, those old conceited windbags... Maybe I should warn Naruto when I next see him..._

I look out of the window again smiling a bit, as imagine Naruto's reaction. Then I sigh. I really miss Naruto. Not in a gay way, hell there aren't even any girls I like, especially not those crazy fangirls. I shudder unconsciously. **Those** girls are beyond scary. Anyway, I missed him in a non-gay way, just because he was my only true friend. He understood me, so much it hurt. I remember when he said that to me...

I turn my attention toward the door directly in front of the desk, where I can hear loud knocking.

"Come in." I say in my usual monotone.

Oh for pity's sake! I'm already buried under this mountain, and Kankuro just has to come in with a stack so tall I can't see his face. He leans his head around said stack, looking apologetic.

"Hey Gaara, where should I put this?"

I gesture towards the recently made clear spot on the desk. _'Barely done a pile and another comes in. Soetimes I wish I was still an insomniac so I really could work 24/7.'_ I had started to sleep after Shukaku got removed, and found I was much more energised and was told I was much healthier. Apparently, the rings around my eyes won't dissapear for a few years now, after all, I had gained them with 15 years of imsomnia and they won't go away after a few hours sleep.

Kankuro turns to leave, looking over his shoulder at the doorway. I look at him. "What is it, Kankuro?"

He grins. "Well, dear Otouto, Temari wants you to come over to her place, around eight or so, to watch a movie and stuff. Since you changed she really has become obsessive with being a good big sister amd bonding time. You think you'll be able to come?"

I look at my paperwork(_'That word seems to pop up alot, I wonder why.'_ I think dryly), including my new ginormous stack and reply:

"If I manage to finish this." I gesture with my non-injured hand. "I think I've got a cramp in my hand."

Kankuro leans against the doorframe, frowning.

"Is that even possible?"

"That's what I thought."

He grins and says in a wise voice(_'Not'_) "You should take a break, rest your hand."

I reply mockingly "If you say so, oh so great Nii-san."

He just shakes his head, chuckling. He waits for me to get ready, meaning I take of the robes and hat, revealing my normal combat gear which I always wear underneath.

We leave together, splitting off in different directions. I end up wandering through the city, I quite enjoy the acknowledging nods and smiles I get now, especially the things like when a little girl will come running up to me, asking what my favourite flavour is so she can by me an ice-cream. I walk along, licking(yum XD) my cookies and cream flavoured ice-cream, when I sense a reiatsu spike in an alleyway. I quickly finish my cone and walk towards it, turning the corner to see several ninjas dressed in varying dark colours attacking a girl around my age. I observed that she was good, jounin or anbu, but they outnumbered her.

As soon as I saw her forehead protector-my forehead protector-I leaped, not literally obviously, into the battle. I wrapped my sand around the what I had conclusioned were the enemy ninjas.

"Sabaku Kyuu."

The girl whips around at the sound of my calm voice. I ignore her and carefully crush the ninjas, just enough to knock them out without breaking anything. I walk slowly toward the girl.

She bows slightly respectfully, one hand on her other arm as she answers my unspoken question.

"Kazekage-sama. I am Nagisa. I am afraid I do not know who these ninjas are, and they attacked me because I followed and confronted them after they tried to assassinte the council member I was escorting."

I tilted my head.

"And why did you not seek help? They clearly outnumbered you."

She blinks, surprised at the sound of my voice.

"There were four people in our team, our healer was needed to attend to the council member, another to stand guard for them both and the last to alert the council and," She looks up at me smiling slightly "you, Kazekage-sama. Also Kazekage-sama I could not waste time, I would not have found them, and I'm sure it is important to find out why someone was trying to get rid of grumpy old Oba-" She cuts herself off, clapping a hand over her mouth. Eyes wide and just a bit pleading she soon spoke, her voice muffled

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

I almost smile, instead shaking my head

"I think he's a grumpy old git too."

She laughs. Then she blinks, clutching her arm tighter, saying in a much weaker voice,

"I think that senbon needle was poisoned..."

She stubles forward, before taking several steps back to lean her side against the wall. I step forward and catch her as she falls backwards, lifting her bridal style. I hear her say in a weak, surprised voice,

"Kazekage-sa...?"

I look down to see that she had fainted in the middle of her question, and transport myself to the smaller hospital lobby on the top floor, the one reserved for priority cases. Usually meaning council members or people they wanted healed would come here. Gaara had never used this advantage for himself, but he did for Kankuro when he was poisoned. He had not ordered it but there was no question that he would have, had he been there. He remembered when Kankuro explained what happened, and it was one of the few times he actually felt grateful to the council for making a decision without him.

The nurse at the desk doing paperwork_('I pity her') _jumped up when she saw him and asked what had happened. I explain the attack briefly and she leads me to and empty room with a hospital bed, a bedside table and a chair next to the bed. I lay the girl -Nagisa- on the bed, as the nurse which appeared immidiately asks me questions which I try to answer as accurately as I can. The nurse does a quick diagnosis and says to me that it was a mere sleeping poison and that she should wake up in under an hour. I nod in answer and she leaves.

I move over to sit down next to the bed, making my gourd disperse and float toward the corner, reforming. I sit down, wondering what to do until she wakes up. I blink. Hang on, what? Who said I have to stay with her? I have important reponsibilities. I pale as I imagine the amout of paperwork has doubtlessly piled up in my short absence, then shrug. I better be here to explain, otherwise she might 'freak out' as Temari puts it, waking up in a part of the hospital she probably knows nothing about.

As she sleeps I find my mind wondering back to the time I picked her up. She hadn't flinched or been revolted, just pleasantly surprised. I almost gasp as a thought stuck me _'Oh no oh no oh no. PLEASE tell me she's not a fangirl. This first girl I'm even the slightest bit attracted too and she just has to be more insane than- wait a second, did I just say I'm attracted to her?' _I turn to look at the girl lying on the bed, taking in her black hair and normal ninja clothes. I turn back, sighing. _'Might aswell admit it. Just thinking back to that almost hug makes me very...warm. In more ways than one_(ooh kinky!). _I wonder...what that means. Maybe...'_

"Urg. I feel awful."

She sits up and looks around. Looking surprised and...pleased? at my presence.

"You didn't have to stay here Kazeage-sama. I'm sure you have more important things to do."

She looks over my shoulder.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A little under an hour."

"Oh. It was just a sleeping poison then?"

"Hn."

"You know Kazakage-sama-"

"Gaara."

"Gaara-sama?"

"Hn?"

She glares,_ 'Not a fangirl then'_.

"Nagisa."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a last name?"

She frowns. "Matsuo. I think."

I frown aswell. _'I think?'_

"Anyway, Gaara-sama, I always admired you."

I lean back. "Not another fangirl."

She looks suprised, then burts out laughing.

"No way! I hate those stupid idiots. They just annoy whoever it is they're chasing. And your fangirls only appeared after you became the reknown Kazekage, I've admired you for much longer than that."

"Since when?"

"Years." She replies evenly.

"Since I first saw you when we were about four or five."

Oh. Before I went insane. "So you haven't seen me since the until now?"

"No, I've seen quite regularly. You just probably didn't notice me."

I knit my brows in confusion.

"Why did you admire me, even when I was..."

"Off your rocker?"

"Hn."

She chuckles as she shrugs. "Several things, when I first saw you, I didn't think you were evil or a monster, I thought you were like me. You were just sad...and lonely. I haven't had it as bad as you, but I think I can relate to you, and also that I think that if I had gone through the same as you I would probably have commited suicide."

My eyes are definitely as wide as dinner plates right now.

"I never hated you, I hated them. They wouldn't even give you a chance and they veiwed you as Shukaku, not his container. And it's not like you **asked** for it anyway, it was the Kazekage, so they should hate that sick bastard. And I never feared you because unlike you, I couldn't find a reason to keep living. I didn't really care what happened to me, or wether I lived or died."

_'This girl is about as insane as I am!'_

"I would have been your friend, but I had a bodyguard." She laughs bitterly. "He was just like the rest of them. Everytime I tried to get close to you, he pulled me away, saying it was suicide. He never saw the irony."

I'm speechless. She admired me, didn't hate me, didn't fear me, and wanted to be my friend? Even when I was...a bit...okay, quite a bit insane.

She smiles sadly. "That time I first saw you, you were sitting there all alone on the swing, holding on to your teddy bear. I knew all you needed was a friend."

She leans forward suddenly, eliminating the small space between bed and chair, slipping her arms under mine and resting her chin on my shoulder.

_'Warm.'_ Was all my baffled mind could come up with. I wrapped my arms around her, following her example. No-one had ever willingly iniciated contact with me, and this closeness...I really didn't want it to end.

"And a hug."


	2. Authors Note

I am afraid, ladies and gents, that I will not be continuing this story. I apologise for not posting this sooner but I was actually writing and rewriting the second chapter. It just didn't seem to work for me. Ithink it will be exactly like a sequel wich just doesn't live up to its predecessors standards. The idea that came to me for this was really just that of a one-shot, and anything else I write just won't fit in with the, um, feeling(?) I've created. I'll just end up writing clichéd, boring and un-original chapters that get worse everytime(Don't you just hate it when you wait ages for the sequel and it's so much worse? Or a film of a favourite book that really doesn't do it justice).

I will, however, be starting new GaaOc fic, but I haven't fully planned it out yet so it won't be up for a while.

I am really sorry to those of you who asked for the second chapter, and those of you who also wanted it but didn't tell me(:D). But if you really, **really** want me to post the next chapter, then I will. And even better(for you) if you still feel after reading the second chapter I should continue, I will try my best.

I apologise once more to those of you hoping that this was a chapter.


End file.
